It s alright, It s OK
by CompassionateKunoichi
Summary: Un corazón roto no es facil de lidiar, pero soy fuerte y se que puedo salir adelante, todo estara bien...lo superare. Sasusaku al incio, ITASAKU


Te estaba buscando, no lo podía soportar, todo este tiempo, todos estos años, me digas que no me amas, teníamos que hablar, debíamos hablar del tema, no puedes simplemente terminar una relación con solo una llamada telefónica, fui a todos tus lugares favoritos, al restaurante donde te reúnes con Naruto y los otros chicos, fui al café donde hacen el café como te gusta, pero no te encontraba, me dirigí a la biblioteca, tal vez estabas haciendo un trabajo, te encuentro saliendo después de alquilar unos libros

-Sasuke-kun – te llamo

-Sakura…. – respondes tan cortante que me duele

-Debemos hablar Sasuke-kun – te pido, suplicando con mis ojos – no puedes terminar esto como si nada, no es un negocio, una cita, es una relación de 3 años, no entiendo que ha pasado….

You told me  
there's no need  
to talk it out  
Cause it's too late  
to proceed 

-Sakura, te quiero… demasiado, por eso no te puedo hacer esto – me dices alejando la mirada – yo…. Yo conocí a otra persona, con ella me siento completo…

Mientras me decías esto, mi corazón se rompía en pedazos

-Sasuke…me ¿estás engañando? – No lo soporto, trato de aguantar mis lágrimas, pero una lagrima sale, evito llorar, ahí personas acumulándose en la periferia

-NO, Sakura… NUNCA, entiendo esto, nunca te he engañado, pero el amor que te creía tener, no es eso, te quiero y te aprecio… demasiado, pero no es amor, al inicio me sentía atraído, y puedo decir que te he llegado a amar, pero desde que entramos a la universidad, es diferente, cada uno vive su mundo, y con el tiempo el amor se volvió aprecio, y encontré a alguien más que me hace sentir… - me dices serio, presiento algo de arrepentimiento en tu mirada y en tu voz, pero es muy tarde, el daño está hecho

And slowly  
I took your words  
And walked away

-Basta… - mi voz sale entre cortada y muy baja, no pienso mostrar debilidad, no de nuevo – no digas más Sasuke…. Entiendo – después me di la vuelta y me fui, no podía estar cerca de él, no podía soportar su mirada de pena

-Sakura…. Nunca quise lastimarte – me dices, pero es muy tarde, porque me siento destrozada

No looking back  
I wont regret, no  
I will find my way  
I'm broken  
But still I have to say

Han pasado meses, desde aquel incidente, nuestros amigos en común, prefieren mantenerse alejados del tema, mi mejor amiga Ino, me pasa visitando, para ver cómo me encuentro, no sé cómo decirle que me duele, me siento destrozada, pero saldré adelante, no lo demuestro ante las personas, mantengo mi sonrisa, la manera en la que se puede decir se nota mi estado de ánimo, es que no salgo, solo estudio, no quiero verlo, porque se que cuando lo vea, solo querré llorar nuevamente

-Frentona… - me llama Ino – deberías salir, nuestra clase se reúne una vez a la semana, ya han pasado meses… no te aísles solo por el

-Ino… he visto las fotos, se que él la está llevando… a su nueva novia – le digo con una voz monótona, ella es preciosa, pelirroja, buen cuerpo y sobretodo, ambos estudian lo mismo, pasan tiempo juntos – pronto lo superare, solo… dame tiempo

-Sakura… - Ino me ve con pena, al parecer recibo esa mirada de parte de todos, una razón más para evitar esas reuniones.

It's Alright, it's OK  
I'm so much better without you  
I won't be sorry

Ya son seis meses desde que Sasuke y yo hemos terminado, poco a poco me he recuperado, ya no me duele tanto, pero eso no significa que sea indiferente a las reacciones de todos a mi alrededor, ahora tengo más tiempo para mis estudios y para salir con mis compañeros de carrera, todo va mejorando. Me encuentro tomando un café mientras preparo una exposición para ese día cuando suena el teléfono

-Sakura, hija – se escucha al final de la línea

-Mama, ¿cómo has estado? – es raro que mi madre llame así de la nada, cuando la noche anterior hablamos

-Sakura, este sábado es el cumpleaños de Mikoto – cierto, el cumpleaños de la mama de Sasuke, mi madre y ella han sido amigas desde del colegio y aun mantienen contacto – vas a ir, verdad cariño?, a pesar de que tu Sasuke no sigan juntos, Mikoto te quiere como una hija

-Si, mama, no te preocupes, por nada del mundo me perdería el cumpleaños de la tía Mikoto – a la Sra. Mikoto la aprecio bastante pero no sé si sea buena idea ir, pero lo prometí, debo ir

It's Alright, it's OK  
So don't you bother what I do  
No matter what you say  
I wont return

El día de la fiesta, me pongo un vestido veraniego rojo, y me dirijo a la mansión Uchiha, cuando llego, todo el mundo está ahí, mama se encuentra hablando con la Sra. Mikoto, mientras que papa se encuentra hablando con el Sr. Fugaku y el Sr. Minato, el padre de Naruto, veo como todos nuestros amigos están reunidos en una mesa, y tu estas en medio con tu brazo alrededor de la chica pelirroja, me alejo de tu mesa y voy a saludar a la Sra. Mikoto:

-Feliz cumpleaños tía Mikoto – le abrazo

-Sakura, ¡querida! – Me abraza más fuerte – ¿cómo has estado? Tanto tiempo sin verte – me dice con una mirada decepcionada y me percato que alguien viene detrás de ella

-Madre – escucho una voz profunda y suave, es Itachi, el hermano mayor de Sasuke, que estaba estudiando en el extranjero

-Itachi! – Mikoto le abraza – me alegro que hayas podido venir

-A mi también me alegra haber venido madre – se da cuenta de mi presencia – Sakura, es un placer volverte a verte – me dirige una sonrisa

-De igual manera Itachi – le sonrío

-Oh! Tengo que ir hablar con Kushina, Itachi, querido ¿por qué no se ponen al día con Sakura? – y con esto Mikoto se retira

Our bridge has burned down  
I'm stronger now  
It's Alright, it's OK  
I'm so much better without you  
I won't be sorry

-Sakura… - Itachi me llama – estas estudiando medicina ¿verdad? – le sonrío, porque a pesar de que Itachi y yo no hablábamos mucho, lo poco que conversábamos lo recuerda

-Sí, es algo pesado, pero no me arrepiento para nada, es algo que me satisface, y tú ¿estás a punto de terminar tu carrera, verdad?, ¿cuánto tiempo te falta? – mientras conversábamos, Itachi me dirigió a su mesa

-Solo me falta un año para terminar, pero lo hare aquí en Konoha U, al parecer Sasuke ha dejado abandonada a madre y se siente sola, no quiero que se sienta de esa manera – me sorprendo por lo que dice, porque siempre que le mencione a Sasuke para que se mudara conmigo me decía no por la Sra. Mikoto – espero que te encuentres bien – menciona – supe que tu y Sasuke habían terminado – le sonrió, pero noto que se da cuenta que es falsa

-Ya han pasado meses de eso Itachi, estoy mejor ahora – Itachi no es una persona de contacto físico, pero el hecho que me tomara la mano, significa mucho

-Sakura – escucho a lo lejos y me giro, es Sasuke y viene con la pelirroja – ¿qué haces aquí?

-Sasuke, un gusto verte – le digo de manera sarcástica – la tía Mikoto me invito y obviamente vine – me dirijo a la pelirroja – Sakura Haruno, un gusto – y le extiendo la mano, la mal educada me ignora y aleja con Sasuke

-Se nota que la gente no tiene modales – dice Itachi – que no te moleste Sakura, eso solo muestra la clase de persona que es – y continuamos hablando

You played me  
Betrayed me  
Your love was nothing but a game 

Han pasado varios meses desde la reunión en la mansión Uchiha, y con Itachi hemos hablado más seguido, puedo decir que vuelvo a sonreír como antes, y a pesar de tener miedo de volver a amar, me siento atraída por Itachi, su manera de actuar, un total caballero, es inteligente y puedo mantener largas conversaciones con él, a pesar de que no pasemos mucho tiempo juntos.

Portrayed a role  
You took control, I  
I couldn't help but fall  
So deep  
But now I see things clear

Una noche estábamos hablando por Skype, cuando se escucha como tocan la puerta de la habitación de Itachi, cuando abre la puerta es Sasuke

-¿Qué quieres Sasuke? – Itachi lo invita a pasar

-¡¿Qué planeas Itachi?! ¡Sakura es mi ex! ¡Deja de pasar tanto tiempo con ella! – Sasuke le empieza a reclamar, estoy a punto de hablar cuando Itachi me interrumpe

-Por qué Sasuke? Como tú mismo has dicho es tu ex, no es nada tuyo ahora, por la manera en la que la trataste en el cumpleaños de mama, es como si no te importara, antes de que ella fuera tu novia era tu AMIGA, ahora no la tratas ni de esa manera

-¡¿A ti que te importa como la trate?! ¡No es como si hubiera estado con ella por amor! – después que Sasuke dijo eso, me quede petrificada, entonces que fue toda esa estupidez cuando recién terminamos – Le pedí que fuera mi novia solo para fregarte, estas enamorado de ella desde que el colegio y nunca hiciste nada! Era para que supieras lo que se siente que te quiten lo que más quieres en frente tuyo y no poder hacer nada!

-Largo de aquí Sasuke! – Como nunca vi como perdías la compostura – Puedes lastimarme de la manera que quieras, pero debiste dejar a Sakura en paz, no debiste mentirle y traicionarla de esa forma… - nunca supe como termino eso, porque me desconecte, me habían traicionado, de la peor manera…fui una estúpida por creerle a Sasuke…tenía que hablar con Itachi.

Don't waste your fiction tears on me  
Just save them for someone in need  
It's way too late  
I'm closing the door

Cuando llegue a la mansión Uchiha aun se escuchaban los gritos de Sasuke y como la tía Mikoto trataba de calmarlo, cuando llegue a la puerta de Itachi, vi como se sorprendían todos en la habitación.

Itachi por primera vez no sabía cómo reaccionar, Sasuke estaba pálido y la tía Mikoto parecía que quería llorar

-Sasuke… ¿siempre me mentiste? ¿Nunca me amaste? – le estaba viendo directo a los ojos

-Yo…Sakura, no es eso – excusas, es lo único que escuchaba – al menos me respetaste alguna vez, ¿cómo amiga?

-Lo siento, nunca te quise hacer daño – mentiras era lo único que podía detectar

-No me sigas mintiendo – me acerco y le abofeteo, nunca me imagine haciendo esto, pero Sasuke se lo merecía esta vez – yo te ame Sasuke, como tienes idea, te di todo lo que podía, solo para que te burlaras de mi

-Sasuke – llamo Mikoto – di algo…

-Lo siento madre – Sasuke sale de la habitación y Mikoto tras él, yo me giro a ver a Itachi

-¿Escuchaste todo? – se sienta y me ve a los ojos

-No todo, pero lo importante – me siento junto a él en la cama – yo… - pero él me interrumpe

-Antes que digas algo, déjame explicarte – asiento la cabeza – cuando éramos pequeños recuerdo como venias a jugar con Sasuke y Naruto, al inicio te consideraba una hermana pequeña, con el tiempo fue cambiando, las pocas veces que hablábamos sentía como crecías mentalmente, eras muy inteligente y hermosa y mis sentimientos cambiaban, ya no te veía como una hermana, cuando saliste con el chico Hyuuga me moría de los celos y cuando lloraste por el solo quería estar ahí para ti, no sé cómo, Sasuke se dio cuenta, cuando me gradué iba a hablar contigo, pero cuando te iba a decir cómo me sentía, llegaste con una sonrisa y estabas feliz, habías empezado a salir con Sasuke… yo me iba a ir de todas maneras, padre ya lo había planeado, decidí olvidarte, y pensé que lo había logrado, pero en el cumpleaños de mi madre, estabas más hermosa de lo que recordaba, pero tenias una mirada triste y apagada… y cuando vi a mi hermano, entendí el por qué, Sakura, se que no es el momento, pero… te amo… - calle a Itachi, lo bese, sus labios eran suaves y todo era cálido

-Itachi… no puedo decir que te amo, porque aun es muy pronto, todo esto es confuso, pero de una cosa estoy segura, es que quiero intentar algo contigo, estos últimos meses me he sentido mejor que en años…y todo eso es por ti – Itachi volvió a reclamar mis labios

It's Alright, it's OK  
Alright, OK  
Without you  
No matter what you say  
It's Alright, it's OK  
Alright, OK  
Without you  
I won't be sorry

-Sakura, ¿quieres ser mi novia?

-Si, Itachi, si quiero ser tu novia – le dije con una sonrisa y le volví a besar…

Todo iba a estar bien, porque Itachi se sentía como hogar, cálido, abrigador y sé que con el todo estará bien y no me arrepiento de nada de lo que ha pasado hasta ahora. 


End file.
